Странногеддон (часть 2): Побег из реальности/Галерея
Скриншоты Начало S2e19 mailbox.png S2e19 normal day?.png S2e19 squirrel.png s2e19 weirdmageddon day 4.png S2e19 the end is nigh.jpg S2e19 probably what bill wants.png S2e19 turned to stone.png S2e19 taking Sprott back.png S2e19 Party.png S2e19 more party.png S2e19 Hey everyone.png S2e19 that creature with like...87 different faces.png S2e19 monster with 87 faces.jpg S2e19 touchy subject.png S2e19 It's been fun.png S2e19 stacking humans.png S2e19 Frozen human agony.png S2e19 Frozen human agony2.png S2e19 Frozen human agony3.png S2e19 Frozen human agony4.png S2e19 adding Sprott.png S2e19 flying off.png S2e19 Throne.png S2e19 lazy susan wakes.png S2e19 go back.png S2e19 joining the others.png S2e19 just the beginning.png S2e19 time to take our chaos worldwide.png S2e19 getting ready.png S2e19 show the world weirdness.png S2e19 our new dimension.png S2e19 getting use to taking over.png S2e19 or not.png S2e19 demon ouch.png S2e19 Upset Bill.png S2e19 leaving the Fearamid.png S2e19 a small tap.png S2e19 pretty much stuck.png S2e19 a lot harder.png S2e19 It hurts.png S2e19 walk it off.png В пузыре S2e19 mabel's bubble exterior.png S2e19 Bubble close up.jpg S2e19 dipper calling for mabel.png S2e19 bill has taken over the town.png S2e19 ground shattering.png S2e19 if i die.png s2e19 i wanna die hugging.png S2e19 soos choking dipper.png S2e19 Prison bubble entrance.jpg S2e19 Aoshima.jpg S2e19 yes definitely absolutely.png S2e19 past episode sweaters.jpg S2e19 shimmery twinkleheart.png S2e19 pig stop.jpg S2e19 welcome to mabeland.png S2e19 mabeland.png S2e19 this is worse than the apocalypse.png S2e19 this place hurts my eyes.png S2e19 oh, that's normal.png S2e19 only bees and art students can see.png S2e19 who wants to go on the grand tour.png S2e19 do we have a choice.png S2e19 nooooo!.png S2e19 our home girl mabel lives at our next stop.png S2e19 listen creepy dream guys.png S2e19 Flavor pup.jpg S2e19 mabeland beach.png S2e19 servants at the beach.jpg S2e19 this world was created by bill.png S2e19 that punch is probably blood.png S2e19 that glitter rain is probably ground-up bones or babies or something.png S2e19 we need to grab mabel.png S2e19 top of castle.jpg S2e19 lets do this.jpg S2e19 this is a rescue.png S2e19 Mabel room.jpg S2e19 there she is.png S2e19 sprinkles from mabel shorts.jpg S2e19 Soos holding mabel.jpg S2e19 holding down door.jpg S2e19 uh guys.jpg S2e19 has only one hope.png S2e19 full room.jpg S2e19 come on guys.jpg Мэр Мэйбл S2e19 mayor mabel.jpg S2e19 tower full view.jpg S2e19 Dippy Fresh.png S2e19 high five dippy.jpg S2e19 town knows what you want.jpg S2e19 out of this dippy.jpg S2e19 pudding inside.jpg S2e19 wendy friends.jpg S2e19 wendy friends close up.jpg S2e19 always wanted to do that.jpg S2e19 lee close up.jpg S2e19 nate close up.jpg S2e19 a true dream.jpg S2e19 soos fake dad 1.jpg S2e19 dad.jpg S2e19 soos fake dad 2.jpg Билл и его приспешники S2e19 prison bubble btter view.jpg S2e19 bill gang hurt.jpg S2e19 running away.jpg S2e19 almost gets key hole.jpg S2e19 holding use in gravity falls.jpg S2e19 its you ford.jpg S2e19 poor ford.jpg S2e19 journal page 1.jpg S2e19 journal page 2.jpg S2e19 journal page 3.jpg S2e19 journal page 4.jpg S2e19 journal page 5.jpg S2e19 journal page 6.jpg S2e19 journal page 7.jpg S2e19 journal page 8.jpg S2e19 journal page 9.jpg S2e19 journal page 10.jpg S2e19 journal page 11.jpg S2e19 journal page 12.jpg S2e19 journal page 13.jpg S2e19 journal page 14.jpg S2e19 journal page 15.jpg S2e19 keyhole close up.jpg S2e19 bill funny.jpg S2e19 most diabolical trap i've ever created.png S2e19 file 7.png Жизнь в новом мире S2e19 stuffed animal tree.jpg S2e19 giggle creek.jpg S2e19 false wendy.jpg S2e19 caterpilers from ep 201.jpg S2e19 gross.jpg S2e19 shoudn't have done that dipper.jpg S2e19 wacthing you.jpg S2e19 hey dipper.jpg S2e19 oh no dolls.jpg S2e19 mabel playing with the gang.jpg S2e19 banishment.jpg S2e19 banishment 2.jpg S2e19 the greatest case.jpg S2e19 it was him.jpg Фантазия против реальности S2e19 yarn land.jpg S2e19 court house.jpg S2e19 top view.jpg S2e19 court house members.jpg S2e19 ducktective vs soos.jpg S2e19 I don't make the rules.jpg S2e19 Mabel setting rules.jpg S2e19 pink cat appears.jpg S2e19 Fantasy vs. Reality.jpg S2e19 pink cat.png S2e19 dippy 1.jpg S2e19 dippy 2.jpg S2e19 mabel jury.jpg S2e19 walking in the court room.jpg S2e19 how is this possible.jpg S2e19 bogus reality.jpg S2e19 mabel's memories.jpg S2e19 photo day.jpg S2e19 young dipper and mabel.jpg S2e19 what do I do dipper.jpg S2e19 fall.png S2e19 eggbert class room.jpg S2e19 craz close up.jpg S2e19 into the bunker.jpg S2e19 Weirdmageddon Pt 1.jpg S2e19 vs the future.jpg S2e19 ladies of the court.jpg S2e19 mables licking ice cream.jpg S2e19 drop it like a boss.jpg S2e19 gulity.jpg S2e19 the best solution.jpg S2e19 young dip.jpg S2e19 summerween.jpg S2e19 sockopera.jpg S2e19 gideon rises.jpg S2e19 why doesn't this work.jpg S2e19 jon stuwart at his best.jpg S2e19 pink cat true form gross.jpg S2e19 dippy true form.jpg S2e19 true mabeland.jpg S2e19 true mabeland overview.jpg S2e19 waddles attacks.jpg S2e19 evil monsters attack.jpg S2e19 the gang is safe.jpg S2e19 main street destroyed.jpg S2e19 the shack is safe.jpg S2e19 lets fight soos.jpg S2e19 grapling hook.jpg S2e19 dipper and crew brage in.jpg S2e19 stan the resistance chef.jpg S2e19 kids what are you doing here.jpg S2e19 somthing I miss.jpg Титры S2e19 end credit cryptogram.png S2e19 end page.png Видео How'd It Happen? - 'Pocalypse Preppin' - Gravity Falls Gravity Falls - Escape From Reality - Teaser Gravity Falls - Escape From Reality - Preview Checkers Gravity Falls Disney XD Gravity Falls - Escape From Reality - Teaser 2 'Pocalypse Preppin' - Remembrance 'Pocalypse Preppin' - Governor of America Gravity Falls - Escape From Reality - Preview 2 Gravity Falls - Escape From Reality - Epic Monday Gravity Falls - Escape From Reality - Encore Разное Концепт-арты S2e19 Matt Braly production art.png S2e19 Vaughn Tada production art 1.png S2e19 Vaughn Tada production art 2.png|Ранний эскиз от Вон Тада Промо арты S2e19 Matt Braly promo art.png S2e19 Emmy Cicierega promo art.jpg Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов 2 сезона Категория:Статьи